


Chanel

by Homosauce



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, But He's So Bad At It, Conner is a flirt, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Slow Burn, Some angst, Tim is kinda shy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosauce/pseuds/Homosauce
Summary: Tim thought the move was really unnecessary. Going from a big city like Gotham to a sunny, friendly culdesac in California was quite a big adjustment, especially for a family that wore black like it was going out.He really wasn't looking forward to their new home, but the cute boy next to them seemed like one positive. Too bad his family had a tendency to meddle.





	1. New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ;) I've had this cute idea floating around my head for a few days now and I finally had the motivation to write it now. However, here are some things you gotta know before going into this:
> 
> [1] There are no superpowers here, but Bruce Wayne and his gang of orphans are still kinda detectives.  
> [2] Tim is a little ooc here because I made him really shy and quiet, kinda like when he first became Robin and he came into the YJ team. He's the classic 'girl next door' if she knew how to hack into criminal records and find a way into government files.  
> [3] Wayne Industries still exists, but Bruce wanted to have his main building in California instead of Gotham. 
> 
> And that is all! I hope you enjoy :D

Tim thought the move was really unnecessary. Going from a big city like Gotham to a sunny, friendly culdesac in California was quite a big move, especially for a family that wore black like it was going out. Just sitting in the car and watching the houses go by made Tim sweat. He missed the doom and gloom of Gotham and her bright city lights.

“Tim,” Bruce called out to him from the driver’s seat. Dick sat in the passenger, with Damian and Jason in the middle, while Tim and Cass sat in the very back seats. Duke and Alfred were in the moving van, Duke having volunteered when he noticed how long the car ride would be. He really didn't want to be trapped in a car with Jason and Damian for a long period of time.

Tim took out his earbuds, “Yeah?”

“When we get to the house, you and Damian are to help Alfred and Duke with the boxes first. Dick, Jason and Cass get the first pick of the rooms.”

Damian groaned out and sent an annoyed look to a smug Jason. “Oldest kids choose first,” Was all Jason said and went back to figuring out a Rubik's cube he had brought along.

Tim agreed and went back to staring out the window to the cozy houses passing by.

 

-

When they finally stopped at the new house, Tim was quite surprised. It was huge, one of the biggest in the culdesac. It looked almost gothic in its features, with wide arches and dark tones going around the entire building. Not nearly as big as the manor in Gotham, but that place seemed to always have empty spaces. 

“Jeez, I thought we left the Addams Family aesthetic in Gotham,” Jason said, standing next to Tim in the driveway and looking up at their new home.

“We can’t really leave it with your angst following us,” Tim teased. The older boy kicked his shin slightly with a snigger and then left to follow Dick, who was opening the front door.

“Yo Tim!” Duke called out to him, holding two large boxes up with one hand, “Start bringing stuff inside.”

“Coming,” He said softly, still looking around him.

The house to the left of them was large, not as big as theirs, and it had red and gold colors going around the building with a large beautiful garden in the front, and surprisingly an open area that had chairs and stands for some wooden staffs and what looked like bows.

The house to the right of them was the same size as the other one, but it seemed more cozy and domestic. The building was a pale blue and red undertones with a beat up pickup truck and a motorcycle in the driveway. In the front yard, there was a small fruit garden and a red bicycle that seemed to have been left there.

There was another house that was red and gold, but their driveway was surprisingly long, and their garage seemed to have a human-sized doggie door built into it. Two other houses were oddly green colored, and one of them had a large open front area that had a bow and arrow target sitting in the grass. The first two houses seemed to be the oddest, yet were very unique. One of them was colored another pale blue, and even from the driveway, Tim could see that all the front windows seemed to have an aquarium view. It had wide golden arches and a small kiddie pool in the driveway. The other house was very modern, with some glass walls and cute small robots rolling around their lawn and driveway.

When Tim finally made it to Duke, he dropped one small box into his skinny arms, “That goes to the kitchen.” He nodded and started walking, but was soon passed, by a pretentious looking Damian who was carrying three boxes, “Hurry it up Drake, you might suddenly combust in the sunlight.”

“Be careful Damian, you’re starting to sound like you care.” He quickly ran into the house, beating the other boy, who was snapping at him.

 

-

They were ten minutes in when Bruce called him, Duke and Damian to choose their rooms. Jason, Cass, and Dick came out and started moving boxes while the other three came inside. Tm was just glad to get out of the heat and into the very well air-conditioned inside. 

Just like the outside of the house, the inside had dark tones with slightly grey painted walls and dark wood floors. The larger furniture was already moved in, the old furniture from the manor mixing perfectly with the new environment.

The staircase splintered into two stairs, and while Tim and Duke went one side, Damian followed Bruce to the other.

There were eleven bedrooms in total, much more than the family needed, but with Bruce’s need to adopt any orphan that batted their eyelashes at him, it seemed necessary. The first door was already labeled by Cass with some clear tape. Dick had the room towards the front, and Jason’s was the room farthest from any of the others.

There were only two room options here, one being closest to the bathroom and the other facing the neighbor’s bedroom window. Jason, Dick, and Bruce had their own bathrooms, and there were only two other bathrooms on the upper level.

Duke and Tim paused at the one closest to the first bathroom, and while Duke was looking hopeful at it, Tim seemed a little bored.

“I’m gonna go look at the other side,” Tim said and walked over to where other empty rooms where. Duke fist bumped the air and went to label his door.

The second floor was large and connected the two sides of the stairs in a cozy sitting area of sorts. Bruce’s room was obviously the master bedroom, and Damian’s room was the one next to Dick and yet was still close to Bruce’s. There was only one room left on that side of the house, which was the smallest and was squished between Damian’s and Bruce’s room. Tim groaned, he absolutely did not want a room near that demon brat, knowing him he would somehow find a way to keep him up at night and it would be easier for him to sneak into Tim’s room to continue his plans in maiming him.

He turned tail and walked back to the other bedroom next to Cass and overlooking a bedroom window of the pale blue house next to them. Duke passed him the tape and a sharpie to write his name down on the door. He and Cass would have to share a bathroom together, but he didn’t really mind because that would mean they could share their makeup easier.

Bruce walked out of Damian’s room with the said boy following closely. He stopped near Duke’s door and looked to both of them. “You guys done?”

Duke and Tim nodded and with that Bruce wanted to show them around the house. Near Jason’s room, there was a large deck that overlooked the backyard and there was another loft area. The third floor was a wide open area that had one room too small for Dick or Jason, but just right for Damian. There was a big circle window that looked to the driveway on one wall. The first floor had only two bedrooms, one being nearly the size of the master, and belonged to Alfred, while the other was to serve as a guest room of sorts. The kitchen was beautiful and modern, different from the gothic architecture of the house. The living room was near the back and had a glass wall that let in the sun and showed the open area of the backyard.

“Hey B!” Dick’s call echoed off the walls and stopped Bruce in his tracks while he was showing them the laundry room. Tim was glad for the interruption, the monotone voice Bruce was using was lulling him to sleep.

Finally, Dick caught them, carrying a very sizable box labeled for the living room, “Jason and Cass are using the lamps to sword fight again!”

Bruce groaned and let out a frustrated growl, “Jason! Cassandra!” He called out, stomping out of the house. The four of them followed closely, Tim having to hide his smile in his jacket sleeve.

 

-

 

By the time the sun was setting, some cars were rolling into their driveways. They waved at Bruce while he waved back. Sometimes Tim would see someone peek out of their windows at them moving in, and he ignored it but it still gave him some anxiety, knowing that someone was watching him. Thankfully, there were only a few more boxes left, which were all made to go to the first living room. Duke and Jason carried three at the same time while Dick was holding the lightest one, and trying to give Jason a flat tire with his shoes. Alfred was sent inside earlier to get the kitchen clean up and to get started on dinner, while Damian was told to set the table and open boxes.

Cass and Tim stayed with Bruce holding trash bags, while the man was cleaning out the family van from the road trip. He was knee deep in potato chip bags, coffee cups, and candy wrappers when a sleek red car rolled into the driveway of the golden red house next to them. A tall, muscled woman came out of the car in a white tight dress suit and dark red cat-eyed sunglasses on her forehead. She looked towards Tim and Cass, and the moving van in their driveway and seemed to be making her way towards them.

Tim and Cass cleared their throats at the same time, which caught Bruce’s attention. He came out of the car and wiped his hands together to clean them.

“Good evening,” The woman said, smiling brightly and stopping a few feet in front of Bruce.

“Good evening,” Bruce answered back, smiling just as big, and holding a hand out to shake.

“Are you the new neighbors? My name is Diana, Diana Prince.” She shook hands with the other man. Bruce nodded, “Yes, we just got settled in a few minutes ago. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Bruce Wayne, and these,” He moved to the side to show Tim and Cass who were smiling shyly at her, “are my children, Timothy and Cassandra.”

“Oh, are you twins?” She asked and held her hand out to shake.

Tim and Cass looked to each other before they looked back Diana, “No ma’am.” Though unconvincingly, they both said it at the same time. Cass shook her hand first and then Tim.

Bruce chuckled softly at them, “Why don’t you two go start on your rooms.” They nodded and turned tail into the house.

Diana smiled at their backs, “Shy are they?”

Bruce let out a sigh, “It’s much better than my other kids, they seem to have no idea what quiet is.”

“Oh, I can definitely relate to that.”

 

-

 

By night time, Tim only had half of his boxes open and his bed badly assembled. He sighed, trying to lift the headboard but it was futile. He got up and walked around his messy floor before leaning out of his doorway, “Jason!”

 

A few moments later a door opened, “What!” The boy called back.

“Please help me! I can’t lift my bed up!” With a grumble, Jason stomped over to his room with a slightly annoyed look.

  
“Help me, I don’t know how to set my bed up," Tim said, pouting when Jason walked into his room. The older boy winced at the sight of his bed.

“Timmy-Tam this looks like something from Hellraiser. How in the ever-loving fuck did you even make this.”

Tim slumped down with a groan, “Just help me!”

“Alright alright, pass me the tool bag.”

While Jason was working Tim went to sit at his window nook to open his boxes for his laptop and computer. When he glanced at their neighbors, he noticed the bedroom across from him had it’s lights on and a large shadow moving around inside. He didn’t want to seem like a stalker, so Tim went back to unpacking his electronics.

 

-

 

Dinner was delicious as usual, but Alfred looking more tired than usual, due to the long drive of the day and heavy lifting of the boxes. Bruce sent him off to get his own room settled, with much defiance from the older man. Finally, Bruce threatened to give Cass reign to paint the house, and Alfred sighed defeated and walked to his own room.

Duke and Dick were assigned to dish duty while Jason had to clean the counters and the stove, Bruce and Damian went upstairs finish unpacking Damian’s stuff, while Tim and Cass cleaned the dinner table.

The day was coming to an end, while all five of them trudged upstairs after the chores were done. Dick didn’t seem tired at all, but Duke, Tim, and Cass were dragging their feet across the wooden boards.

“I still need to . . . fix my closet.” Cass spoke out, rubbing her eyes. Duke nodded to her, “Same. I never knew I had so much stuff until now.” He let out a loud yawn and smacked his lips.

“Cass, can I shower first?” Tim asked, wanting to get a head start on the night before the chaos started with everyone’s own nighttime routine. His sister nodded her head yes, “Unpack the bathroom stuff for us?” Tim agreed, unpacking some mouthwash and other bathroom necessities wouldn’t be too hard.

They all stopped on top of the stairs, with Dick looping an arm around Tim’s shoulders, “Ya need help, Timmy?”

“No, I’m fine. Though I think I heard Jason say he needed some brotherly love earlier.” He pointed to said boy, who was retreating to his room, none the wiser to their conversation.

“Aw Jay-Bird! C’mere!” Dick nearly tackled Jason to the ground and soon the two of them were wrestling and knocking into the walls and hallway tables. Duke and Cass encouraged them loudly by stomping their feet and pumping their fists in the air. Jason bit at Dick's fingers and wrists when he tried to put him in a choke hold and Dick tried grabbing Jason's flailing feet to tickle the bottom of them. It seemed the both of them were playing dirty. Tim walked away before he could be grouped into trouble with them.

A few moments later Bruce and Damian stuck their heads out of Damian’s doorway, “Dick, Jason!” Bruce looked to the group of them with a bored expression, “Must you all always fight when I turn my back?”

Tim stuck his head out of the bathroom door, “Not me Bruce, I’m a good child. See? I’m unpacking.” He held up an open box with a smile towards his father.

“Tim, you are a wolf in sheep’s clothing. But nevertheless, thank you.”

Jason let out a gag, “Does your nose hurt from how far you stuck it up Bruce’s ass.”

“Jason! No cursing in front of your siblings!” Tim stuck his tongue out at the boy and went back to cleaning the bathroom.

 

-

 

Tim walked out of the bathroom, with a cloud of steam following in his steps. The rest of the family just seemed to start on their night time routines, with Dick and Damian going through the cupboards for some extra towels, Jason grabbing his clothes from his dresser and Duke walking into his bathroom.

Cass passed by him and the two of them shared a high five, while Tim was softly rubbing his hair dry. “Bruce has all the towels right now Dick.” He told the two of them while he was passing by. Dick shot him finger guns before he and Damian went to bother their dad.

Walking into his room, Tim noticed that Jason had finished fixing his bed. “Thank you, Jason!” He yelled into the hallway. Jason yelled back something unintelligible.

Tim sat down at the window nook with his laptop and started to research some recent crimes in the new area. While Bruce had talked with the police department to allow Tim to be some out of town detective, even showing proof of how Tim had solved crimes back in Gotham. When Bruce had dropped his last name, the entire department was more than happy to le Tim join them, though he wasn’t allowed to be shown any official files until they get confirmation about his casework from the GCPD. Oddly, the crime rate was near the same as Gotham, something that made Tim do a double take because Gotham was Gotham. But San Francisco didn’t seem nearly as rowdy. Though with the increase in crime, there was also an increase in some good samaritans who stopped them.

Half an hour into his research, there was a ruckus to his side. Tim looked outside of his window and noticed that the bedroom across from him had their windows open and there was a large teenage boy climbing out of it.

He had wavy black hair, with shaved sides, and a black shirt with some red writing in front of it, with dark blue jeans. He was heavily built, with broad shoulders, thick muscled arms and thighs, and tanned skin.

He had no trouble getting one leg out of his window, however when he glanced up and set his bright blue eyes on Tim, dread bled into his expression. In a second, the boy lost his balance and Tim was staring at a boyless window sill.

“Oh shit,” Tim screamed, pushing his laptop off of his lap and trying to pry his window open. With only a slight struggle, he managed to get it open and stuck his head out of his window.

The boy was face planted into the ground, limbs sprawled around him and twitching ever so slightly.

“A-Are you okay?” Tim called down at him, nervous that in the first day they moved in he had killed their neighbor’s kid.

It took a few moments but the boy managed to raise his head to look at his surroundings. He got up quickly and dusted himself off, before putting his hands on his hips and staring up at Tim.

“Ya’ scared me there, dude! Forgot that there was gonna be new neighbors,” He waved a hand slightly, “The name’s Conner, we’re the Kents over here.” He pointed a thumb behind him to his own house. There was a slight country accent while he talked, and his movements were lazy and content. 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” Tim said politely, nodding his head down at the boy, “I’m Tim.”

“Nice ta’ meet ya’ too pretty boy,” He winked up at Tim, “Now if you'll excuse me I-” Before Conner could go anywhere, the front door of his house opened and a hulking figure of a man rushed out.

“Conner Kent! If you think sneaking out is gonna get you out of your chores you’re dead wrong!” The man was followed by a spatula-wielding woman and a lanky child who was giggling.

“Fuck!” Conner cried out, before trying to sprint the other way.

“No! Stop right there Kon-El! I see you!” Just as the words were being said, a slipper was thrown at Conner’s retreating back and hit bullseye right on the back of his head. He fell to the ground once again.

“Sorry Conner, I tried to stall them as long as I could.” The child said, rubbing the back of his head. The woman who had thrown the slipper stood triumphantly, with one hand on her hip, the menacing spatula held in her grip. The large man looked onto the fallen boy with a dull expression as if this was a normal occurrence.

Conner let out a whiny groan, and got up once again like nothing, “C’ mon Clark! Gar’s havin’ a party tonight!”

“That is no excuse to skip your chores.” The man said, before pointing back to their house, “You get back in that house and do the dishes.”

“Baby bird! Turn down your laptop I can hear it from my fucking room dude.” Jason walked into Tim’s room while the boy was looking back and forth between the family bickering. "I’m fucking serious I’m trying to listen to my porn track before bed.”

The family below Tim looked up at him and made the boy blush a bright, bright scarlet.

“Jason! Do you always have to be so vulgar?” He glared up at his brother who was grinning down at him. Before Jason could comment he noticed Tim’s open window and looked down too. The family was still looking up at them, curiosity peaked.

Jason waved down at them, “Yo.” was all he said before making his way out of Tim’s room. The boy groaned and cursed his past self for not locking his door.

“Oh dear,” The woman stressed, “we are so sorry about disrupting you!”

“Yes, please believe that we aren’t always like this.” The man agreed with her, looking up at Tim with large puppy eyes.

“I-It’s fine! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping on this conversation,” There was an awkward pause before Tim spoke up again, “It was nice to meet you.” With that, Tim slammed his window shut and jumped to his bed in a blushing, bumbling mess, the rest of the conversation being blocked by the thick glass window pane.

Bruce knocked on his doorway suddenly, in his pajamas and toothbrush in one hand, “You okay?” He looked slightly concerned.

Tim looked up from hiding his face in his pillow, “I’m okay, just met the neighbor in a strange way is all.”

“You met them now?” He walked into the room and ruffled Tim’s damp hair with a rough hand. Tim let out a whine and tried to get away. "It's nearly ten o'clock."

He pointed out his window to the neighbor's open one, "Just waved at them is all." He lied easily, face still red from his encounter.

"Oh?" His dad asked, with a knowing look on his face, "Then what's with the face?" Tim blushed an even deeper red and rubbed his face into his pillow, "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Bruce chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “Very well, good night Tim.” He walked back to the doorway but before he left he turned back, “And I’m shutting the wifi off at midnight so you better get some sleep.”

“Got it, close the door on the way out,” Tim told him, waving the man off. “Besides it’s not like that could stop me,” He whispered smugly.

“And I’m taking your laptop. when I turn it off!” He heard a muffled yell through the walls.

“Fuck.”


	2. Meeting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batfamily go shopping, and Tim meets new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.1K  
> I don't understand how this chapter got so long. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Waking up in the Wayne family was always unpredictable. Somedays Tim woke up to Jason hitting the wall after waking up from a nightmare, other days he could wake up to Damian aggressively slashing the foliage outside of his window.

Back at the manor, the mornings were always the craziest, with Bruce rushing to work, Damian and Duke running out of the house to get to school on time, Cass slithering around to find her ballet shoes, Jason sluggishly making his protein shake, and with Dick coddling them constantly. He was always grateful to Alfred, who would do his best to maintain the chaos. 

Although Tim didn’t go to public school like the rest of his siblings, he still had a diligent schedule thanks to Alfred. He was slightly glad they decided to move during the summer because rushing a gaggle of children to class while they barely knew the neighborhood, or where half their stuff was, would surely give Alfred more greys. 

Nevertheless, waking up was a hazardous scene. 

“Damian! Put the lighter down!” 

Tim really hated mornings. He grumbled and rolled over onto his other side, trying to cover his ears with his thick duvet. 

“I will alight this painting with or without your consent father! It is horrendous and absolutely shameful that you have kept this.” 

Tim lifted his head out of his blanket cocoon and squinted at his door. It was shut tight, but he could hear Damian and Bruce arguing outside of it. WIth his blinds drawn closed he couldn’t tell what time it was. He picked up his phone from beside him and checked. 

[ _06:46 am_ ]

He groaned painfully and fell back against his bed. 

“I keep all of your artwork.” He heard Bruce say. 

Damian clicked his tongue, “Father, are you trying to embarrass me? You’re most precious and only blood son? How could you betray me like this?” 

“What? No, I like to hang it up on the walls.” 

Tim remembered seeing some of Damian’s paintings and sketches lining the walls of the manor, but they were mostly pinned around the main library where Jason lounged around, a place Damian hardly went to because he said it reeked of idiots. 

There was no noise for a moment, and then Damian made an awkward sound in his throat, doubtlessly blushing. 

“So it is true then. You are trying to end my life with shame!” 

“Of course not, I just believe your art is worth being presented,” His dad had a sincere tone. 

“V-very well then.” The boy said, which earned him a ruffle on the head. He squawked, “Father! I have just finished looking presentable!” 

Bruce chuckled, “Sorry, sorry.” Tim heard him kiss Damian’s head. “Now let’s move before we wake your brother up. You know how he gets in the morning.” 

“Too late!” Tim shouted out, folding an arm over his eyes. 

“It was father’s fault,” Was the last thing Tim heard Damian say before he was bounding heavily down the stairs, most likely going to practice his fencing. 

Bruce knocked on Tim’s door and waited a moment before opening the door to check up on him, “Morning, sorry for waking you.” 

Tim rolled over onto his side to face the door. Bruce was dressed casually; sweatpants with a Gotham University shirt and hair ruffled from sleep. 

“You should buy me Starbucks to atone for your sins,” He spoke in the most deadpan voice he could. 

His dad pretended to think for a moment, “If you can get dressed and ready in an hour and a half then yes.” 

“Ready? Are we going somewhere?” Just then Dick’s door opened and he came out dressed for his morning run.

“Yup, gotta go to the department store for paint and some other home stuff.” 

Dick bounded over and peeked over Bruce’s shoulder, “How cruel Bruce, you know Tim needs at least two hours to get ready.”

Tim stuck his tongue out at him, and cuddled closer into his blanket, “My bed treats me better than my family does, that’s why.” 

Dick stuck his tongue out at him too before he made his way down the stairs, going by Cass and Jason’s rooms. He banged on them as he passed, and yelled a loud greeting to them from across the wood. 

Cass and Jason both howled back at him to shut up and threw something hard at the wall.

“Alright, I’m gonna go wake up Duke, you should go down and help Alfred get breakfast ready.” 

“B, last time I did that I burnt the boiled eggs. Boiled eggs, Bruce. I love Alfred enough to not let him go through that again.” 

Bruce chuckled at that and made his way inside to kiss Tim’s messy bed head, “Well you should go get ready then. You do take quite some time.” The boy whined and made a face. He burrowed his way further into the warm blankets, the house seemed colder in the morning. 

“I will, I will!” He called out to Bruce’s retreating back. 

It took a few tries but Tim got up from his bed and shivered. He grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks from his dresser before he made his way to the bathroom to get ready. 

More than half an hour later Cass was knocking on the bathroom door, “Tim.” She grumbled out, “Hurry up!” 

“Five more minutes!” He called back. He was already wearing his public clothes, having taken a quick shower and changing into a pair of tight skinny jeans and a big long sleeve t-shirt, most likely stolen from Jason. 

His hair was pulled back from his face with a headband and he was putting applying foundation to the huge, dark bags under his eyes.

Cass groaned and slumped her shoulders. Just then Dick came bounding up the stairs, sweaty and red-faced. He grinned at her and pointed to the bathroom, “Timmy taking a long time again?” 

She nodded her head in defeat before making her way back to her room.

-

 

By the time Tim was walking down for breakfast, it was a half hour after Cass had first knocked. She had had enough and forcefully opened the door. The boy was in the middle of plucking his eyebrows, in the mirror and startled when the door nearly hit him. 

“Cass!” Tim wailed as he was pushed out of the bathroom by his big sister, “I’m not done with my makeup!” He still had his hair in the headband and he hadn’t done his lips yet.

“You look good. Go eat breakfast.” She said to him with a frown before slamming the bathroom door shut on him, leaving him in the hallway with his tweezers and pout. 

Jason’s door opened and the boy walked out, dressed and ready for the day. He went by him while laughing, “You look like a deflated chicken.” Tim glared at him before he pointed his tweezers menacingly, “Don’t make me pick your eyebrows, Jason.” He raised his hands up in surrender and the two of them continued on their way down the stairs. 

Alfred was still cooking breakfast when Tim came into the kitchen. The older man wearing comfortable house clothes, instead of his outside attire of a three-piece suit. 

“Good morning Master Timothy.” Alfred greeted him with a smile. Tim grinned back at the man, “Good morning Alfred.” He grabbed creamer from the fridge and hugged the butler as he passed to get to the coffee pot. 

Damian was sitting on the couch, face flushed and a towel around his shoulders, drinking water every few seconds having finished with his fencing. Duke and Jason sat next to him, Jason casually lounging on the sofa, feet near Damian’s thighs and phone in hand. Duke was watching the TV intensely, focusing on the current soap opera he was obsessed with. Bruce was sat on the Laz-Boy, scrolling on his Wayne Pad and sipping coffee. 

All the windows and curtains were open, bringing in a nice atmosphere to the house and Tim hummed softly to the radio Alfred kept on the counter. 

He poured his coffee and put a shit ton of sugar into his mug, most days he could do black coffee but there were some days where he was just craving sugar. 

“Have you taken your medications yet, Master Timothy?” Alfred asked him, flipping the last of the bacon onto a plate. 

The boy blew his steamy coffee and shook his head, “Nope, sorry I was getting ready upstairs.” 

“It is no problem, the rest of them have yet to take them either.” The man spoke. Jason and he took the same medication for anxiety and depression, but Cass and Dick had different ones. They all took some for their ADHD, Jason had to take another for his bipolar disorder. 

Alfred wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing, and went to a cabinet in the kitchen. It was filled with more than a dozen different pill bottles. He got out small trays that were labeled with each of their names and started grabbing bottles, “If you will Master Timothy, may you bring the plates to the table and call your brothers and sister. Breakfast is served.” 

Tim nodded his head grabbed the plates of eggs and other assortments of food from the counter. The table was already set, and once he was done with putting the food down, he poked his head into the living room, seeing the serene sight of his family relaxing in the morning light. 

He grinned to himself, before opening his mouth wide and screaming, “Alfred said breakfast is ready! Get up!” 

They all jumped up, Jason hitting Damian off the couch by accident, and Bruce nearly choking on his coffee. 

“Jeezus Tim,” Duke gasped out, clutching his chest and breathing hard. Damian was scowling at him, clutching his towel and water bottle, “Tt, and like always, you come to agitate me with your very existence.” 

He grinned at all of them before he made his way back upstairs, “Dick! Cass! Breakfast!” 

Cass came out of the bathroom, looking much more tolerable to be awake, hair straightened and outfit perfect. Dick came out of his room a few moments later, skipping down the hallway and ruffling Tim’s hair. It caused the headband to fall and hair to get into his eyes. 

He whined out and went to follow the two downstairs. 

Bruce was sat at the front of the table, WaynePad sat next to him on a stand and opened to business emails. 

Damian sat on the left of him, with Cass on the other. Dick sat next to Damian, and Jason sat next to Cass, while Duke sat next to him and Tim took the seat next to the eldest child. 

Alfred came around the table and placed the small trays of medication next to the children’s arms, “Remember to eat first before taking them.” He reminded all of them, before disappearing to the kitchen to clean up. 

“Thank you, Alfred!” They all called out before they all started going ham onto the food. It was always a hassle to get food before it would run out, the waffles were already gone by the time Tim could see without Dick’s arm reaching across to grab something. He grabbed himself a bagel and a few pieces of fruit. 

Dick looked at his plate, “Aw c’ mon Tim, eat more.” With that, he placed a startlingly amount of eggs and bacon and piled it on top of his poor bagel. “You need to eat more, you’re too small. Damian is starting to catch up on you, ya know?” 

When Tim looked towards him, he was grinning menacingly, “Soon Drake, you shall be the tiny one of the family.” 

“Not if he starts wearing those heels again.” Jason put in around a mouthful of his omelet, “But you did take a nasty fall last time. How long did you have your jaw wired shut again Tim?” 

The boy slumped his shoulders, remembering the time when he wore Kate’s heels and tripped down the stairs, “Ten weeks.” He answered. 

Duke grinned at him, “You nearly ripped Damian’s head off cause you couldn’t talk back to him!” 

Tim glared at the two of them with a smile, “You two are gonna be reintroduced to my death note if you don’t shut up.”

Jason snorted out a laugh, “You fucking dork.” 

“Jason, language.” Bruce said, “Stop picking on your brother, it’s not his fault he hasn’t grown since he was twelve.” He teasingly smiled at Tim, while the rest of his family laughed. 

“No fair, Cass is like the same height as me!” He got his bagel out of the prison of breakfast food and chewed grumpily. 

“Yes. But I am two years older.” She answered with a smile. Tim pouted and took a sip of his over sweetened coffee. 

Dick took this time to change the subject,” What are we doing today, B?” 

“We need to repaint the rooms, and your aunt is coming by with the pets.”

Tim could practically feel the groan from the table. They all loved aunty Kate, and Damian was very grateful that she agreed to take in the animals just for while they were moving. But Batcow was always a hassle to move, along with Goliath, the very large shaggy dog that Damian found on the street. And although, they all loved the animals dearly, getting the huge backyard ready for them was gonna be extremely tiring. 

Damian was nearly vibrating in his seat, a large smile on his face, “When will she be arriving?” 

“A little bit after lunch.” Bruce continued to eat his omelet and finish his coffee, “But we still have a lot to do before then. You all should choose the color for your rooms.”

“Why do we have to paint them? I think the white looks fine to me.” Dick said, tilting his head to the side. 

Bruce looked towards Tim and Damian, who were both trying to look as innocent as possible, “You two have the tendency to draw and write on your walls.”

Tim shrugged, “ I just forget that I need to put a post-it note down first.” 

“Tt, unlike Drake and his creten brain, I simply just run out of canvases to paint on.” 

“Bruce is a billionaire you could just buy more,” Duke pointed out at him with a fork covered with raspberries on it.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Thomas.” 

Cass suddenly pointed a butter knife at Duke, “He cannot choose a color.” 

“What? Why?” Bruce asked.

Cass glowered at the boy who was looking back at her curiously, “He will choose yellow! Stop him before he does.” 

Duke look affronted, “Yellow is my favorite color! Besides Bruce said we could choose whatever we want. Maybe I want yellow.” 

“It’s ugly.” She shot back. 

“I’ll have you know that yellow is a very calming color that evokes happy emotions!”

“I can’t walk into your room without having a headache!” 

“Then stay out of it! And why are you on my back? Dick’s room in the manor was literally orange and green!”

“Fight, fight, fight.” Jason was chanting in between them grinning and looking back and forth at the two. 

 

-

  


“ . . . Everyone ready and in the car, ten-second count!” 

“Shit,” Tim cursed to himself softly. He immediately got off his laptop and shut it down, before grabbing his phone and glasses from his nightstand. 

_“Nine!”_

He heard Jason and Dukes’ rooms open and slam shut, followed by their heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs. 

He rushed around his room, seeing if he left anything else. He looked down at his sockless and shoeless feet and cursed again. 

“Eight!” 

“Father, Todd has taken my shoes!” Damian screeched from downstairs, “Todd if I am late to the car, I will take your life as redemption!” 

“Seven!” 

Dick’s door slammed open against the wall, vibrating with the impact. The man rushed down the hall, passed Tim’s door and checked the staircase railing painfully. “Fuck!” He yelled and grabbed his side while continuing down the stairs frantically. 

“Six!” 

Tim grabbed some mismatched socks from the floor and nearly took his door off the hinges to get out. “Cass, hurry up!” He called out to her as he sped down the stairs.

“Five!”

 He pocketed his socks and grabbed the railing of the stairs. He jumped onto it and rode it down to the first floor.

“Four!” 

Dick practically flew out of the front door, one foot covered with a sock and a sandal, the other with half a sock on and the slipper clutched in his hand. Bruce stood at the foyer, hands on his hips and eyes on the wristwatch he was wearing. 

“Three!” 

Tim hopped off the railing and skidded across the dark wood floor. He stood in front of the shoe rack, littered with different pairs of shoes. He looked back and forth but couldn’t find his own pair. 

“Two!” 

“I-I can’t find my shoes!” Tim said in confusion, desperately trying to find them. He had a gut-wrenching thought that he may have left them upstairs in his room.

“One!” 

“Fuck it!” He screamed and grabbed Duke’s old pair of converse, knowing that it would, unfortunately, be too big. He made his way to the car in a mad manner, nearly braining himself when he tripped on some weeds growing between the concrete cracks. 

Jason was sat in the open car door, watching Tim run with a sly grin. 

“You’re the last one, Timkerbell! You gotta sit in the shitty chair!” 

Tim made it to the car door, just as Bruce was closing and locking the front door. “Nuh uh! Cass is still upstairs, I didn’t see her come down!” 

“Been here. Ten minutes,” She popped her head out from the backseat of the car, chewing a piece of gum. 

Dick gave him an apologetic look from next to Jason, “Sorry Timmy, but you know the rules.” 

The boy groaned in defeat, causing Damian to snicker from his seat between the two men. “Alright, move.” 

Jason got up and opened his seat to let Tim through to the back. Duke and Cass sat on the seats by the windows, the former giving him a pitiful smile, “The ride isn’t that long, at least.” 

He sighed and plopped his butt down between the two of them. Immediately he felt his behind hurt and his back go stiff. The _seat_ wasn’t always something bad, but through the years of having a family van, many drinks and an assortment of fast food were dropped directly onto it, mostly when Dick and Jason were kids. They both tried to hide it from Bruce but did a poor job cleaning soda and fries up, causing the seat to go rough and uncomfortable. Cass also had the tendency to pick at whatever was around her, one of her subjects, the leather of the seat making it scratchy all around. It grew even worse after Damian had accidentally put his sword through it. The boy had tried to fix it with hard cardboard and a cloth instead of leather, but nevertheless, the job was done. The seat had become a punishment for the slowest person to get to the car. 

Despite their dad being a billionaire and having the ability to definitely afford a new family van, he argued that the car had too much character to give up. 

Bruce got into the driver seat and took his ray bans from the holder on top. He got the car going and looked at his children through the mirror, “Are we all ready?” There was a chorus of agreement from everyone and then they were off. 

 

-

 

“Ugh,” Cass grumbled out, nose scrunching up and mouth turning downward, “Why is yellow here?” 

Duke rolled his eyes and placed another can of yellow paint into the cart, “To spite you and your hatred for such a classic color.” 

“Ugh.” 

Tim slowly walked around the department store looking up at the high ceilings and dozens of home decorations. He had already decided his paint; a dark maroon and light, light grey. It matched his all black furniture and he had always liked the two colors. 

After they had arrived at the store, Damian and Jason immediately started to fight, the latter nearly taking Dick’s head out when he swung his fist back to pretend to punch the other. Dick had then entered the argument, giving Damian a noogie and putting a spit-covered-finger in Jason’s ear. Alfred had put a stop to it to keep some of their dignity from the other patrons, however, the damage was done, and the customers gave them a wide berth of space whenever they moved aisles. 

Bruce kept a sharp eye on the three of them and left Cass, Duke, and Tim to wander around. “Go choose your bedroom paints, and please for my own sanity, do not get us kicked out,” He had told them, pushing the other three boys towards the hardware section. 

Cass and Duke had grabbed another cart and roamed the home decor aisles, leaving Tim to walk around until he found the technology section. It was pretty bare bone and only really had Apple and Wayne Enterprise products, nothing Tim hadn’t seen before. 

As he passed by the newest Wayne Laptop, a chipper voice greeted him, “Hello, sir! Are you finding everything okay?” 

He turned around and saw a tall blonde girl with the department store employee. She was a few inches taller than him, and her smile seemed too forced, he could tell that she was just making sure he wasn’t stealing something. ‘Stephanie.’ Her name tag read. 

He smiled awkwardly back at her, “Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you.” She nodded at him and went back to her station, behind a counter of displayed phones. 

He continued looking around to the new WaynePhone. He had designed personally, but Lucius had given the blueprint to a team of engineers to, ‘upgrade it’ he had said. The boy couldn’t decide if it was good or bad that it looked nothing like his idea, the camera quality he had hoped for did not live up to expectations, but one of the employees found a way to increase the data space. 

“Can I ask you something?” Stephanie had spoken up again. 

When Tim turned to look at her, she was looking at him up and down with a curious look. The boy looked around and then pointed to himself when he noticed no one else was around. 

“Yes, you.” 

“O-Okay?” He said nervously. 

“Are you Tim Drake-Wayne? I swear you look just like him,” Her hand went to her chin and squinted even more at him. 

Tim squirmed uncomfortably and fiddled with his sleeves, “Tim Drake lives in Gotham. That’s across the country ya know.” 

She scoffed and moved closer to him, crossing the ten feet between them in a few strides, “ Well I know that. But you both have like, this …” She struggled for words and waved her hands around, “ … this awkward and twinky vibe around you. “ 

“T-Twinky?” He had only been described that online by open-minded articles and by Jason. 

She leaned down into his personal space and pursed her lips, “It is you isn’t it? You are Tim Drake!” 

The boy scrunched into himself and chuckled uneasily, “I guess you got me.” He glanced around himself looking to see if anyone else had noticed. Luckily the area was empty. 

Stephanie snapped her thumb and pointer finger in triumph, “I knew it! My eyes never deceive me.” 

“So,” Tim trailed off, “Did you want an autograph or something?” He shuffled stiffly. He hated being recognized in public, but he couldn’t just run away from her, it would only create some bad rep for him, and Lucius coming to bite him in the ass. 

“Nah, but if I didn’t ask you, It would have kept me up at night.” She put her hands on her hips and slouched nonchalantly, “Are you just checking if your laptops are good? Cause let me tell you, you’re a long way from Gotham.”

Tim shrugged and tried to match the lazy confidence Steph seemed to have by turning to face away, “There’s nothing wrong with checking the products that Wayne Enterprises gives out. Maybe I’m just passionate about my company.” He could feel her stare on the side of his head. 

“Passionate enough to travel across the country?” 

Tim shrugged once more and felt his bottom lip tremble with nerves. 

Bruce had told him to keep the move on the down low. He didn’t want any news outlets to know where they were going, afraid that he would bother their new neighbors with the paparazzi. They had all been successful in keeping their mouths shut, however, Dick had nearly given away their address while babbling to a reporter. 

Stephanie turned her head slightly and squinted at him even more. She looked him up and down and then slowly walked back to her station, “Alright then. Have a good day, Mr. Wayne. And welcome to sunny California.” He still felt her calculating blue eyes on him even though his back was turned and another customer seemed to have wondered over. 

Tim scurried off after that, almost trampling over some kids who were running around holding unopened nerf guns. 

 

-

 

Bruce had ended up buying two carts full of paint, masks and some home decor everyone had picked out. Getting everything to the trunk was a mess, however. Jason was riding one of the carts down the parking lot, with Duke chasing after him because he was too close to hitting the other cars head-on. Damian was forced to stay next to Bruce and Alfred as they walked back to the car, while Cass and Dick raced to see who could get to the car first. Tim walked next to Alfred, trying to balance on the curb, both arms out in a T. 

When all four of them came to the car it was to Cass and Jason trying to juggle two pints of paint between them and then tossing them sloppily into the car trunk. Alfred had quite the shock and immediately went to lightly smack the back of their heads. They were both sent to sit in the car, five feet apart from each other while Dick and Duke were in charge of putting everything away. 

Tim still sat in the shitty seat, per family rules while Jason was forced to the front seat and Cass at the window seat next to Tim. The rest of the family piled into the car, rowdy and rough, bumping elbows with ribs and feet kicking front seats. 

 

-

  


Tim was in the middle of painting his walls when he heard the doorbell ring. Damian ran out of his room and practically jumped down the stairs to answer it. 

“Aunt Kate is here!” He yelled, opening the door to see his animals. “Where is Goliath?” 

“Hello to you too,” Kate answered with a smirk. She ruffled his hair and pointed to a red truck with an animal carriage parked in the driveway. “Careful, their a little riled up from the long ride.” 

He nodded and then bounded off, “Batcow! Ace! Goliath! Alfred! Titus! Your savior is here!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Hearing his name being called, Batcow popped his head out of the carriage window and turned to see Damian sprinting at them, arms wide and smile bright. He mooed joyfully and moved his head up and down in delight. 

“Hey Kate, thank you so much for this,” Bruce told her as he came down the staircase, he opened his arms and hugged his cousin, who was waiting by the doorway. “I know how long the drive was, thank you again.”

“C’ mon Bruce, It’s fine,” She said, rubbing his back in support. She softly pushed him away and grinned widely, “Besides I only agreed so I could see your kids!”

The man smiled chuckled, “Well I’m sure you can tell that Damian is very glad to see you.” He gestured to the boy who was jumping all around the carriage to greet each of his pets. 

“Aunty K!” Dick came rushing down the stairs with his signature smile, “You’re here!” He basically rammed into her with open arms and hugged her tight, “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Good to see you two,” She grunted, voice hoarse from being crushed in a bear hug. She patted his back, “Alright now let go before you break my back, kid.” Dick sniggered but released her from his grip. 

She sighed out and rolled her shoulders, “Speaking of kids,” She looked around the massive foyer, “Where’s the rest of your army of orphans?” 

“Here!” Duke called out, jogging down the stairs. He hugged Kate close, making the woman sigh. “You kids are getting too tall for me, I mean look at you!” She backed away from him and gestured to his tall stature, “Ugh I’m pretty sure you were still a toddler last time I saw you!” Duke grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his head.

“Aunty Kate!” Tim, Cass, and Jason were walking down the stairs to greet her. She opened her arms wide and ran to them, “It’s so good to see you!” She wrapped all three of them in her arms and hugged them tightly. They all embraced her back and smiled. 

“Ugh look at how big all of you have gotten!” She looked at them, she slugged Jason on the shoulder, “Especially you! Look at you!” He was about a head taller than her, which was no surprise since he was the tallest one in the family.

Jason grinned back at her and punched her back, “Join the shorty squad with these two over here.” He pointed to Tim and Cass who were being shadowed by his tall stature. 

Tim teasingly glared at his brother, “Sorry we all can’t be seven feet tall Jay. How’s it feel to have your head in the clouds, literally and figuratively.” 

“Watch it hobbit, or I might put your laptop on the top shelf,” He shot back. 

“Down boys. Down,” Kate laughed, ruffling Tim’s hair. “Oh, what’s with that?” She pointed to Cass’s messy arms, littered with the light blue color she chose. Cass shrugged and rubbed her arms, “Painting rooms. I spilled paint.” 

“She’s lying, she threw a paintball at Jason and didn’t wash her hands after,” Tim said, crossing his arms and looking at his immature siblings. 

“Shut it, shorty,” Cass remarked smirking at his affronted face. 

“Alright, alright, stop teasing your brother,” Bruce said, coming up to the four of them, “He’s gonna blow his casket one day.” 

“Not before you blow out your back!” Tim remarked in a huffy manner and kept his arms crossed. He turned away from the three of them and turned to his aunt. He dropped his prickly attitude and shyly smiled at her. “Is Henry in the truck?” He asked Kate hopefully. 

“Yup! He’s been kinda knocked out for most of the trip, he’s up in the front seat,” She gestured her head towards the driveway with a grin. 

“Yay!” The boy exclaimed before running out the driveway. 

When he came outside, he saw Dick and Duke inside of the carriage and petting the rest of the animals. Damian was petting Batcow and feeding him a piece of lettuce. There was a slightly familiar kid standing next to him staring at the cow in wonder. Damian watched him cautiously, standing in front of his friend to keep him away from the stranger. 

“Damian! Who’s your new friend?” Tim called out once he was close enough. 

Both the boys turned to look at him, the stranger with a wide toothy grin, while his little brother scowled. 

“Oh! You’re the person we met yesterday, out the window!” He chirped, “My name is Jon Kent! It’s nice to meet you, well, properly at least.” He stuck his hand out in greeting. Somehow, his grin widened and his bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. 

Tim politely took his hand and shook it, “Well, hello there Jon. I’m Tim, and this is my brother Damian!” The other boy turned back to him and glared at the side of his head. “It’s very nice to have met you too.” 

He elbowed Damian lightly, making the other bow stomp painfully on his feet, “C’ mon Damian be nice, it would do you some good to make friends.” 

“Drake, you shut your trap this instant or I shall drown you in a river.” He smiled mockingly down at Damian before he took revenge by stomping on his foot. The boy flinched slightly but jabbed at Tim, right on his scar where his spleen was taken out. He flinched too and glared down at the boy, who snarled right back. 

Jon looked between the two of them and giggled, “Me and my older brother fight too!”

“Oh, would you look at that Damian. You two already have so much in common; being short and having an older brother,” He waved at the two of the boys and smiled. He backed away from them towards the front of the truck, “Well, I’ll leave you two crazy kids to yourselves, I need to --”

“Jon!” 

All three of them turned to look at the voice who called out. There was another teenage boy, tall and broad-shouldered, running up to them. As he got closer Tim realized that he was the kid from yesterday. 

He got to them in a few strides and put a shoulder down on Jon’s shoulder, “There you are! Lois was worried, you said you were only getting the mail.” The boy was wearing a similar outfit from last night, a black, tight shirt, a red and black flannel, and a pair of jeans. 

“Sorry Conner, I just wanted to see the cow.” The boy apologized and pointed to Batcow, who was chewing the piece of lettuce lazily. “Can you believe it! It’s just like Ma and Pa’s!” 

Conner looked to Tim and Damian and the animal next to them. It was quite comical seeing the look of shock on his face. His expression turned into one of glee, “Oh shit, you guys own a cow!” 

Damian crossed his arms and widened his stance, “Not that it’s only of your business, however, we do not own our pets. We simply let them be as they are. Can your monkey brain decipher the difference?”

Tim gasped and slapped a hand over Damian’s mouth. “I am so, so sorry! He really didn’t mean that! I’m sure your brain isn’t like a monkey at all, he just doesn’t know how to watch his mouth. Damian apologize.” 

The boy bit Tim’s fingers, making him yelp and cradle his hand to his stomach, “You brat!” 

Conner laughed and shrugged his shoulders, untroubled by the insult. “Well, I read monkeys do tend to be quite intelligent, so,” He shrugged again with a sly grin. 

Damian scowled once again and moved away towards the open doors of the carriage, “Drake, you can go ahead and confer with our _neighbors_ ,” he said with a sneer, “However I will be using my time wisely, by bathing Goliath.” He disappeared into the rig with another huff. 

“Goliath?” Jon asked. He looked to his older brother, who only shrugged for an answer. 

The two of them gaped when the boy walked out with the largest Newfoundland dog they had ever seen. The dog was nearly at Damian’s shoulders and even wider than the boy. Tim wanted to lean over and shut their wide mouths but held back. 

“That is so cool!” Jon gushed out. 

“Do you guys own a farm?” Conner suddenly asked him. Tim looked up at him and noticed the size difference between them. The boy was maybe as tall as Jason, making Tim fall right below his shoulders. His grin was handsome and wide, showing his pearly whites. It made Tim’s knees feel like jelly and his stomach twist. 

“A what?” He asked dumbly. 

“A farm, ya know, a barn with a wide field, type thing.” 

“No,” Tim looked at him curiously, “Our house doesn’t look much like a barn, does it?”

The boy gestured to the area, “No, no, but the cow? The rig and the truck? Kinda hard to not think that. My family owns a farm too, about an hour from here.” 

Tim nodded awkwardly and rubbed his arm, now realizing that he was talking with strangers, “Well, no farm here. Damian, the kid from earlier, is my little brother, and he just tends to attract animals everywhere we go.” 

Just then Duke and Dick came out of the carriage, holding Titus, and Ace on a leash with Alfred the cat following them, walking back to the house, chatting amongst themselves. 

“Conner look, more puppies!” Jon squealed, almost jumping up and down giddily. 

“You mean those are all of your pets?” He asked in shock.

Tim giggled and nodded nonchalantly, “My other brother has a snake, while my sister has a bearded dragon. But they have to be transported differently." 

The other teen turned to him, “How big is your fucking family?” Jon slapped his brother’s arm, “Conner, no cursing in front of our new friend! Mom said that was impolite!” He ignored him and continued to look at Tim. 

Tim looked back at him and gasped in shock once more. His hands flew to his mouth, “How rude of me, I should have introduced myself to you!”

“He’s the boy from last night!” Jon said with a smile, tugging at his brother’s sleeve. 

Conner snapped his fingers in realization, “I knew it! You seemed to so familiar.” 

Tim stuck his hand to him, “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Tim. Those two earlier with the dogs, were my brothers, Dick and Duke. And my other brother, Jason, is inside with my sister, Cass.” 

Conner shook his hand with a firm grip, “Nice to meet ya’ Tim. Name’s Conner. We’re the Kents over here.” He pointed his thumb behind him towards his house, the blue and red one. 

He took his hand back and nervously wiped it on his jeans, the other teen crossed his large arms and whistled at Kate’s red truck,” So who’s car is this?” 

“Are you trying to make small talk with me?” Tim asked, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Cars were never really his forte. Motorcycles, maybe, but cars were more of Jason’s department. 

Conner slyly smirked, “I’m just trying to make this conversation last as long as it can.” 

The boy backtracked a bit, and blinked obtusely up at him, “Are you flirting with me?” He asked hesitantly.

“With a face like that, how could I not?” 

Tim reared his head back and blushed a bright scarlet. The tiny child next to them whined, “Kon, do you really have to this with everyone? Didn’t Dad say to knock it off?” Conner shushed the other boy with a wave of his hand. “Well is it?” 

“Is it what?” He asked nervously. 

“Working?” 

Tim laughed breathlessly and stammered. He was never used to people hitting on him, most of the time Jason or Dick was there to keep all eyes off of him, and if someone did end up getting close, Duke would stand by his side protectively, glaring at anyone who dallied around. 

“Tim! Is Henry with you?” Bruce called out, he walked out of the front door and out the driveway, “You’re taking a lot longer than I thought. Dick wants to help you set up his pen.” 

For the third time, Tim gasped, “I forgot!” He rushed to the front of the truck, Conner and Jon’s eyes on him. “Henry, I am so sorry!” 

He took out a medium-sized carrier with a curled up lump inside of it. “Henry!” Tim sighed in relief, “It’s so good to see you, baby!” He opened the crate and took out the brown lump. It unfurled to reveal a hedgehog. Henry waved his tiny little arms and wiggled in Tim’s palms. 

“You have a pet too?” The little boy curiously walked up to Tim and looked at his hands. He nodded and slightly angled his hands so he could see. “This is Henry, my hedgehog.” 

The boy looked so excited, “You guys are the coolest neighbors ever.” 

“Oh thank god,” Conner sighed out, “I thought I was barking up the wrong tree for a second.” Tim chuckled at that, cradling Henry close to his chest when he started squirming. 

“Tim --oh, who is this?” Bruce asked, coming up to the truck. He smiled his signature Wayne smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Bruce. I’m Tim’s father.” 

“We’re your neighbors!” Jon said excitedly, “My name is Jon and this is my brother Conner!” He shook his tiny hand with Bruce’s large one, eagerly. His dad 

“Well, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I’m afraid we have to get back inside. I”m sure you boys have somewhere to be.” 

Conner nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “He’s right Jon, Lois did say she needed help with the laundry.” 

Bruce suddenly went stiff, “Lois? Lois Lane?” He asked. The two boys looked at him curiously. 

“Yeah, she’s our mom! Do you know her? My dad is Clark Kent! Do you know him too?” The little boy answered, “They’re super nice! And they ask people stuff for a living.” 

“How interesting.” He answered tensely, “I bet they’re lovely people, but we really should be going now. “ He grabbed Tim by the shoulders and steered him away from the two boys, all with a fox grin. 

“Alright Timmy, say goodbye to your new friends, I hear Alfred needs help with lunch.” 

“Uh,” He stammered nervously, “Goodbye! I guess I’ll see you later?” He looked back at them with a small smile. 

“See ya?” Conner said with a confused tone, waving one hand in the air. “Bye!” Jon asked, waving frantically with his entire arm. The boy then ran back to his own yard, and into his own house, slowly being followed by his brother. 

Tim watched them go, before he faced back to Bruce, “What was that for?” 

His dad muttered and looked weary, “Lois Lane and Clark Kent were two of the biggest reporters in Metropolis. I doubt they wouldn’t take a story about where the Wayne’s have relocated.” 

He thought for a moment, “I mean, I guess. But if they’re from Metropolis, then what are they doing in California?” 

The man shrugged and lightly pushed his son to the front door, “They tend to only do outside articles. Last I heard, Clark Kent was living in Metropolis. I suppose they must have moved here and kept up the news articles for this city now.” 

“Huh,” Tim wondered for a moment, “ I wonder who else we’ll meet here.” Inside of his palm, Henry squeaked in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only edited and looked over once, by me, please point out if you see any corrections to be made :D

Kate stayed for only a few hours, just enough to have lunch and help the animals settle in. 

 

Batcow was yet to have his own pen to sleep in, however, he seemed to not mind by the way he was roaming their open and grassy backyard. Ace and Titus were sniffing their new home, stopping once to mark their territory, and then continue onwards. Alfred, the cat, of course, was lazily rubbing himself against every piece of furniture they had leaving black fur everywhere, much to Bruce’s annoyance. Henry was left alone in his pen, needing a day or two of alone time to get used to his surroundings. 

 

“Alright you heathens, Aunty Snakes has to go. Say goodbye now, or forever hold your peace!” Kate called out with a sly smirk. “I have to head back to the misses, she ‘misses’ me.” She snapped her fingers, but the rest of the kids only groaned and reluctantly laughed. 

 

The Wayne family followed her to the front door. Each of them gave her a hug one by one, which then followed up with a group hug. Jason and Bruce wrapped their arms around the whole family and squeezed, making Cass, Tim and Damian wheeze since they were trapped in the middle. 

 

“Release us, Father! Todd! I can feel my brain cells being compressed!” The boy yelled, green eyes shining with displeasure. 

 

Kate laughed heartily and patted her cousin’s back, “That’s enough, or you guys might start to think I have feelings or something.”After a few moments, they all parted with fond smiles.

 

She waved bye at them from her truck, before backing out of the driveway. She had left the animal carrier in the garage, per Bruce’s orders. Before she left the culdesac, she came by their house once more to honk her horn in a farewell. 

 

“Bye Aunty Kate!” They all screamed their own versions of a goodbye, and then she was off, with the rest of them waving to her retreating truck. 

 

It took a few moments, but soon enough her vehicle was gone. “Okay,” Bruce clapped his hands together to get their attention, “Everyone back inside, and get your rooms done! Unless you want to be sleeping on the couch, so you don’t breathe in the fumes.” 

 

With that, the kids were scrambling upstairs to finish their painting. The couch wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, but no one wanted to lounge out on it when they could be relaxing on silk and satin sheets, well, besides Jason, who could sleep upside down in a cave if he so wanted to.

 

-

  
  


A few days later, the house was nearly done. Tim had his room completely set up, bed and desk put together to perfection, the walls fully painted and dried, and his bookshelf and closet immaculate. Alfred was truly proud of what he had done, earning him a soft pat on the head and a chocolate chip cookie the man liked to give out for rewards.

 

Dick and Cass still had a bit to go, since they both got distracted too easily; the latter playing outside with the cow, and the former just playing on his phone. Jason and Damian definitely had the most kempt rooms like the neat freaks that they were. Jason even had color-coded bookshelves, all done in alphabetical order. Duke, however, just got a new desk and was yet to set up all the tiny screws and bolts together to form it. 

 

The first floor was squeaky clean, due to Alfred being the magical cleaning wizard that he was. The second floor was all but done, except for the loft area and a few rooms, while the third floor, with everybody’s help, was also finished. 

 

Surprisingly, Jason and Bruce worked together with mild yelling to build a miniature house for Batcow in the backyard, complete with a handmade sign by Damian. Ace and Titus had already chosen their preferred rooms to sleep in, the former being with Damian, no surprise there, and the latter with Duke. Cass’s bearded dragon had come in already, and she was very ecstatic. Orphan, the name of her lizard -- which Bruce was reluctant to allow -- was very active and always tried to nip at Dick’s fingers. Jason’s snake had also arrived, and his tank was fully set up. She was all sorts of beautiful colors along with her terrarium, and Tim always liked sitting in front of it with Henry, because of how quiet and peaceful it was. 

 

Speaking of Henry.

 

He wiggled his little body on the patio of his cage, trying to get the boy’s attention. The hedgehog was fully adjusted to the new house, and he showed it pleasantly. Though he slept all day, he was very active at night, foraging in his large cage for the food Tim had scattered across the bottom. 

 

“What are you doing awake?” He asked, picking his baby up. Henry purred into his palms when Tim rubbed behind his ears, making the boy absolutely melt. He sat the hedgehog down on the bed, letting him sniff and roam the sheets. Tim giggled like a child and tickled Henry’s nose, making him curl up into himself. A second later, Henry popped back out and continued to crawl around, making the cute sniffing noises he made. 

 

Suddenly the doorbell rang, echoing across the house. Tim didn’t bother getting it, knowing Alfred was downstairs preparing some snacks, though he did stick his head out of the doorway, the hedgehog curled in his palms. 

 

“Who do you think it is?” He looked down at the animal in his hands, the animal looked back up at him with the same confusion. “I have no clue,” Tim responded to himself in a high pitched tone, the voice he thought Henry would have. 

 

He heard some muffled talking for a while, and then the door was shut. 

 

Alfred started making his way up the stairs, wiping one of his hands on the kitchen towel he had on his waist. He went straight to Bruce’s room and knocked politely. Before standing attention, with his hands held behind his back. 

 

His dad opened the door after a few moments, “Yes, Alfred?” 

 

The butler cleared his throat, “Master Bruce, it seems the neighbors have invited us to a welcoming party that they have established to show their hospitality. I was told they have already set a date for the day after tomorrow in the late evening. All the neighbors shall be there to greet us, and I suspect it could be a relishable experience for the children to make friends. I have already agreed upon the request, and I do hope you make room for it in your schedule.” 

 

Bruce looked surprised for a moment before he grinned, “Well, you never see that in Gotham. Thank you, Alfred. As always, your decision is perfect. Do we need to bring anything?” 

 

“Ms. Prince was adamant that we need not bring anything but ourselves. Food and other accustomed will be prepared for us. However, I already have plans to bring cherry cobbler.” 

 

“And people say, I’m the rebellious one,” His father told him, but shrugged nonetheless, “It sounds great. Thank you, Alfred. I’ll let everyone know. “

 

“My pleasure, Master Bruce. And please inform, Young Master Damian that his celery sticks are sitting on the counter ready to be eaten.” With that, Alfred bowed slightly and walked back downstairs, passing by Tim and giving Henry a small rub on the head. 

 

Bruce walked out of his room and started knocking on everyone’s door, he too, also paused at Tim’s door and pampered his little head, and then he continued to go by Cass and Jason’s door. 

 

“You better be free the day after tomorrow! There’s gonna be a neighborhood welcoming party.” 

 

Everyone else also stuck their heads out of their doorways, confusion was written on their faces. “Welcoming party?” They all asked at the same time, sans Tim. 

 

“What the fuck is a welcoming party?” Jason asked. 

 

Dick thought for a moment, “It’s almost like when you say hi to the new kid in school, and everyone in class stays behind during recess to get to know them. It’s in the name Jaybird.”

 

“Shut your mouth Dickwad. Anyways, why are our neighbors doing it to us? Aren’t we a little too old for recess greetings?” 

 

“No,” The family said, looking at Jason as if he was dumb. The older boy rolled his eyes, “Isn’t this weird to you guys?” 

 

“Jay, can’t you just take California hospitality with a smile and thank you?” Dick asked, fluttering his eyes innocently. 

 

“Shouldn’t our Gotham upbringing prevent us from doing that?” He inquired.

 

The rest of them shrugged while Duke looked hopeful, “Well maybe this time, it isn’t some cult looking for sacrifices.” 

  
  


-

  
  


Needless to say, it was not another human sacrifice ritual, which, unfortunately, made Damian owe Cass five dollars, but it also fortunately made sure that they didn’t die. The party wasn’t until an hour later, but Alfred made sure that they would not be late, and so everyone had to get dressed. 

 

Dick and Duke, the secret golden retrievers that they were, were practically jumping off the walls in excitement. They had woken early just to put themselves together and then stir in their own thrill. Alfred was still helping Damian get clothed properly, because, ‘No, Master Damian you may not bring your sword to a neutral zone made to meet people. And now please sheath it, and change into the shirt I have laid out.’

 

Jason was looking bored as ever hanging upside down on the couch scrolling on his phone. However, even with the leather jacket and tight jeans he was wearing, Tim knew it was just so he could get into the mindset of his cool guy ego. Cass was also eager but unlike Dick and Duke, she merely smiled more than she usually would, which considering Cass, was a big achievement. She was dressed in a black long sleeve t-shirt, with a matching set of jeans. Tim was sitting on the couch next to Jason and Cass, petting Henry and trying to keep him in his hoodie pocket. 

 

“Tim, tell me you aren’t bringing Little Hedge to the party?” The older boy asked, looking up from his phone to give him a weird look. “It’s gonna get rowdy, ya know.” 

 

“You’re acting like this is one of your high school ragers. It’s probably just gonna be a bunch of adults for Bruce to bond with,” He shrugged one shoulder, “Besides, Henry’s done sleeping and he’s getting restless.” 

 

“There are no other children?” Cass asked. 

 

Tim lifted his shoulders again before dropping them, “I have no idea. I know that there are at least two other teens here. Me and Damian met them a few days ago. They're both kinda pushy and a little too friendly.” 

 

“You think anyone who talks to you is pushy and too friendly.” Jason countered. Tim glared at the older boy and pouted. “You know it’s true, you get super fucking awkward. I have no idea why you’re gonna become the up and coming CEO of Wayne Enterprises if you can’t even order your own coffee most days.” 

 

“Shut up,” He said and shoved Jason slightly. Cass still sat in her stupor, looking a little less happy. She had wanted to have the opportunity to make friends with people her own age. 

 

“It’s okay Cass,” Tim tried to console her, “There’s like five other houses, statistically two of them are bound to have at least one child.” 

 

“Thank you,” Cass told him and then softly rubbed Henry as he tried to skirt across Tim’s chest. 

 

They all fell into a comfortable silence after that, with Tim and Cass playing with the hedgehog between them, and Jason recording every once in a while. It stayed like that for nearly twenty minutes when all three of them heard some commotion outside. They all went to the front of the house to see what was going on. Hopefully, it wasn’t Batcow escaping from the backyard. Again. 

 

When they sat on the sofa in the anterior room to look out the window, it showed the culdesac lit with lights of all kinds. There was a tall blonde girl rolling out Christmas lights onto the lawns of the houses, while another girl with black hair did the same, but on the road. The lights were attached to three different trucks, all holding some sort of generator and light stands akin to smaller football stadium lights in the back. 

 

Both girls jumped up from their completed job and hollered to someone in front of them. A boy with reddish-brown hair jumped from the front seat of one trunk and ran to the two of them, before jumping up and down, looking absolutely excited. 

 

“Is this the party?” Cass asked, looking enchanted at the scene in front of them. 

 

“It would be awkward if it weren’t,” Jason answered looking just as enthralled as her. 

 

With the street illuminated beautifully, the teens walked to one house, the futuristic-looking one, talking enthusiastically. Just as they were leaving, a woman walked out of her house and looked over the scene. Tim had recognized her as Miss Diana Prince, the neighbor who thought Cass and him were twins. She was dressed casually, a pair of dark jeans and a red leather jacket. 

 

She nodded her head approvingly at the area in front of her and in an exceptionally loud voice, to the point where even the three of them could hear her, she called back to her open door.“Tell everyone to set up the tables now! Hurry!” 

 

Another woman popped out from the house, with a large saucy grin on her face, “On it!” She had called back in a voice just as noisy. They both retreated back into their home and shut the door once again. It only took a few moments, but then four of their neighbors’ houses opened up. Four men walked out, each of them carrying folding tables. They all met in the middle of the street and set the tables down. They high-fived each other with wide grins and started setting the area up, in one long buffet line. 

 

A holler caught their attention and all four turned to see a tall woman, with thick arms carrying three large empty drink jugs. All men greeted her with a thumbs up and a shoulder slap as she set them down onto one end of the table. 

 

Tim, Cass, and Jason watched them the whole time, albeit a bit creepily. Henry sat on the top of Tim’s head, burrowing into the thick shrub of his unkempt hair. 

 

“I feel like we shouldn’t be watching them from our window. What if they think we’re weirdos?” Jason asked. Tim shrugged, along with Cass, “Then we hit them.” She answered, punching her own open palm in a warning.

 

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” 

 

“I can,” Tim told them, “But anyway, we just have to make sure we don’t get caught staring. Cause then it’s rude.” 

 

“Somehow this feels like stalking.” Jason insisted. 

 

“Trust me, I know stalking and this isn’t it.” 

 

“Tim, you scare me.” 

 

“Dad will be upset about this.” Cass pursed her lips and shrugged, “If we get caught, it would be Tim’s fault.” 

 

Just then a burst of teenagers fell out of one house, the pale blue one next to them. There were at least ten of them, nearly bowling each other over to get out of the house. The group were all laughing and shoving each other good-heartedly without care. Some of them were holding lawn chairs, and blankets and towels, before setting them randomly on each front yard of the culdesac, including the Wayne home. As the teens passed their yard, Tim, Jason, and Cass all ducked down as to not be seen. Tim had grabbed Henry softly and cuddled him into his chest. They only came back up when they knew it was safe. 

 

The group of carefree teens all met in the middle around the tables, listening to what the adults were telling them. 

 

To the three of them, it seemed a bit overwhelming. “Those are a lot more children than I calculated,” Tim spoke. Cass gulped nervously, and wrung her hands around, “A lot more. Maybe this is … bad idea.” 

 

Jason sighed out, almost frustratingly so, “It isn’t a bad idea unless you die.” 

 

“Still scary though.” The two of them told him. 

 

Suddenly- “Tim! Jason! Cass! Where are you?” Bruce called out, walking down the stairs. He was dressed in a formal button-up with a pair of casual dark jeans. His hair was slicked back, making him look more like a handsome bachelor and less like a tired middle-aged father. 

 

The three of them jumped from their spots and glanced at each other. In a split decision, they got up and greeted Bruce as he reached the bottom step. Jason skidded across the floor with his socks and stopped abruptly in front of their dad. Tim followed him, also sliding across the wood, with Henry gripping his hair tight in his little hands. He bumped into Jason’s large stature in the process, while Cass bumped into him. 

 

Their dad looked a little shocked to see them before smiling encouragingly, “Are you guys ready? The event should be starting in half an hour.” 

 

“All ready,” They told him, standing still so their dad could make sure they were dressed appropriately. “Eh, do you want to go in sleeves? It’s summer and, we’re in a new area, I mean California is considered a desert.” 

 

“C’mon B, don’t judge, we look sick as fuck.” The oldest smirked, showing off his jacket. 

 

“Don’t cuss,” He sighed, “If you change your mind just head back home quickly and change.” 

 

He gave them a deadpan look, “Hopefully you weren’t doing anything troublesome? I know how stir crazy you guys can get when we have to meet new people. I had to pry Dick from the window earlier.”

 

Tim shook his head, nearly knocking his companion off, “No! It’s not like we were watching them from the window, and aiding in the rumors back in Gotham that the Waynes were complete stalkers.” He chuckled nervously at the end.

 

Cass and Jason knocked their elbows into his ribs at the same time to make him stop. “Shut up,” They both hissed at him, only glancing at him before turning their eyes back to Bruce. “Sorry, I got nervous,” Tim whispered, rubbing his sides. 

 

Bruce looked a little worried for a moment, “Am I gonna get another call from an angry neighbor?” They shook their heads, even the hedgehog. “Alrighty then. I’m just going to check on your brothers. And I suspect all three of you to be on your best behavior tonight, is that understood?” He pointed at them seriously. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Tim and Cass said at the same time. They all looked at Jason, who was yet to agree. He held his own for a few seconds but broke not a minute later. “Fine,” He muttered, rolling his eyes. 

 

Bruce looked at the pet in Tim’s hair, “Are you gonna be on your best behavior?” He asked jokingly. Henry hissed and sniffed at him, making the boy laugh, “He said, you couldn't make him do anything.” 

 

“He is not wrong.” Cass put in, smiling softly. Bruce smiled wider and then walked back up the grand staircase to check on the rest of the family. 

 

With their dad gone, the three of them raced back to the window to gaze outside. “Good job back there Timbuck Two, you just showed us how much of a wimp you are,” Jason told him, smirking and lightly rocking him with his elbow. 

 

“Shut up!” Tim whined out, shoving the boy hard into the side of the couch. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit short ;(, but the next chapter will be longer I swear!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you guys liked it. Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought? Maybe the more you comment about this the faster I'll update ;)))) 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: ddjstar


End file.
